


Lost and Found

by moondancerfay



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hinted MarkGyeom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay
Summary: A fledging vampire, turned by a stranger, wakes up half buried in a forest with no real memory of what happened to him. He's starving, lost and confused. He tries to get a human for dinner, desperate and unskilled, only to find out that the other is actually a much, much older vampire.





	Lost and Found

The cool morning breeze played with his black hair, the birds were singing their first tunes and as soon as Jaebum blinked, the bright sunlight stung his eyes. Where the heck was he? Half buried under loose earth, he realized that he was not in his bed. Slowly faint memories of last night ran through his mind, or what he could remember of them. The bar, a handsome stranger and then nothing – blank. He slowly sat up, his whole body was aching and this damn sun felt like thousand needles on his pale skin. When he looked down his chest, he was shocked. There wasn’t only dirt from the earth, but blood too was on his once white shirt. He instantly got scared and searched for any injuries on himself. There it was, right under his collar bone, the searing pain of an open wound. He, despite feeling dizzy as hell, quickly got up, only to fall back on his knees again. His head spun. He could smell the fresh earth, the moss on the trees, could hear the tiny little insects busily flying around him and the bird’s clear chirping rang loudly in his ears, he could feel the earth thrumming under his feet. Jaebum thought the guy from last night might have fed him any drugs. He felt incredibly weird, starving – a kind of dragging hunger made his limps ache, the urge to drink something was overwhelming. He tried once again to get up onto his feet with more success this time. He steadied himself by grabbing a trunk next to him. When he slowly opened his eyes, trying to endure the pain the bright light of the sun caused, he finally looked around. He was as it seemed in the middle of nowhere on a small clearing. High trees were surrounding him, bushes blocking an eventual path, summer flowers giving the place an enchanted feeling. How did he get here, all lost and confused? He had to get back quickly since his roommate might be worried sick. What time was it even? When he slowly moved into the direction of car sounds – since when could he hear so brilliantly? – he soon found a high way. He had to cover the blood stains on his shirt, otherwise nobody would take him back to the city. A little while later he finally made it, well at least to the next train station. Luckily, the guy from last night did not steal his belongings and even all of his money was still in place. 

***

As soon as Jaebum opened the door Youngjae, his roommate, rushed to him, eyes wide, arms flailing. “Hyung! Are you alright? Where have you been!? I was worried sick-“ his words gushed out of his mouth until JB raised his hand. “I’m fine, please don’t worry about me. I’m old enough…” But he couldn’t say more because the younger swung his arms around him and squeezed all air out of his lungs. A moment later he let the older go again. “I’m so glad. You know I had to feed the cats and I have to head to my classes like right now. Good that you’re back, see you tonight, ok?” Youngjae hurried through the flat and a few minutes later he was out of the door.  
The whole day was awful for Jaebum. His insides felt like burning and his hunger couldn’t be stilled no matter whatever crap he was shoving down his throat. Sandwiches, rice and stew, sweet things and fruits. He was desperately trying to focus on his normal daily routine, attending his film lectures in the morning and working at the café in the afternoon, but as soon as the sun sunk behind the Seoul skyline he felt more alive. His senses awakened and the hunger became unbearable. Instead of walking straight home to prepare food, he wandered through the bustling streets. After an hour of torture, because he could even hear the people’s blood rushing through their veins and their bumping hearts, he reached an empty alley and leaned against the bricks of an old building. It started to drizzle and JB looked up into the night sky. The alley was dark and no one was around, but still, he could hear and feel them. Talking miles away, breathing, living, their skin warm, their paces quickening because of the rain. When it became heavier he let it drench him, hoping that it would stop, the need to feed. Throughout the day he did some research about his symptoms, though he couldn’t find anything that was recorded as an illness, he found myths and ancient stories about light-sensitive creatures with a hunger for blood. As soon as he caught up on this, images of blood-thirsty vampires with porcelain skin and 18th century clothing came into his mind. What nonsense he thought. As if these monsters of the night were real. A rat crossed his path, and instead of being shocked or disgusted, he grabbed the hairy animal and sank his teeth into the warm flesh. As if on auto-pilot he drank the animal dry. When he let the canine go, he was paralyzed. The copper taste in his mouth was delicious; a warm feeling spread through his whole body and his hunger faded slowly - finally. Even though it felt so good, he was sickened by himself. The stories he despised as fake, all the nonsense that he read today, the legends of vampires, all of it was true after all? The rain poured down on his long black hair, making them stick to his pale face, his shirt was drenched and clung to his muscular upper body. He didn’t care. He was caught by the echoing footsteps of a person passing through his alley. If the rat stilled his hunger a little for the moment, he considered how a human’s warm blood would make him feel. No he cannot, no he shouldn’t! His insides were on fire and his last bit of self-composure was gone when his inner monster took over. With a few steps he crossed the alley and grabbed the person’s arm, shoving him against the opposite wall, quickly trying to gain the upper hand and get what he so desperately needed. As fast as he could he tried to sink his teeth into the person’s main artery on his neck, but failed miserably when the other was stronger than him, caging his arms. With shining eyes the other, a young male, looked down on him, a frown on his lips. Oh uh… That was not exactly the way Jaebum wanted it to go. The other whispered into the silence of the alley, his voice cold as the rain. “Look what we have here, an abandoned fledgling. You are such a disgrace for our kind. Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right away.” JBs sensible hearing caught every mocking and poisonous syllable. He was about to faint because of the still raging hunger and the exhausting day he had to endure in the light. This and the fact that he became aware that he actually wanted to attack a human for his blood made him realize that his very existence was wrong and that he hated what he had become. “Then do it.” Without a second thought these words spilled out of him. He gave up, loosening his muscles, nearly falling against the broad chest of the stranger. The rain was now the only sound around them and as Jaebum slowly drifted into unconsciousness his last trail of thought concerned that this new life wasn’t worth living while hurting or even killing others.

***

Jinyoung’s silhouette was seen at the door, the broad shoulders unmistakably his. He had such a strong aura that humans and vampires alike were taken aback when he entered a room. The room was only filled with warm candle light. Jaebum didn’t know anything at all, except the other’s name. Even though he had seen some guys checking in on him, sometimes whispering to each other, while he was resting he still waited for one of them to finally explain what was going on, where he was and what he had turned into. He couldn’t bear anymore to hurt someone and he wanted them to give him a solution to this. It was not his fault that he became whatever he exactly was. Life was not fair. All he ever wanted was a comfortable life as a songwriter and composer with a pretty wife and eventually one or two kids. Not this, not these new people in his life and a life style that kept him in the dark and hidden from society. He didn’t even dare to think about Youngjae and his cats. He instantly became sentimental when he thought about Nora, Kunta and Odd missing him like he missed them. At least he could send a text message to Youngjae to let him know he was staying over at a friend’s house for a while preparing for a group project. His heart became heavy until the other’s voice broke in on his thoughts. “This house has rules. If you want to stay, you have to follow them. No exceptions are made,” Jinyoung said in his stoic voice. “I understand. I will listen to them and decide if I want to stay, alright?” JB was careful, he had a lot of respect towards the members of this clan or ‘family’ as they called themselves.  
“First, you are not allowed to feed on humans. If you have a hunger-problem, tell one of us immediately. Second, do not meddle with the established relationships. Otherwise the older ones will get really angry. Third, it is not accepted to bring strangers on the ground, into the house or your room. That’s it, any questions?” “Ummmmnnn, established relationships are –“ “No need to worry about that, you’ll see over time. As long as you can keep your desires to yourself for a while this should be fine. And if you want to date outside of the house sure, that is tolerated, but you are still not allowed to bring someone to the house, especially not a woman. We are… we kind of aren’t very fond of females.” That being said Jinyoung waited until Jaebum finally gave him a gesture of acceptance. “I will talk to the others and give you our decision by tonight.” He was about to leave the room, but was stopped by Jaebum: “Umn, I have a question to ask.” He hesitantly said in a shy, low tone. “Would it be possible to bring my cats? I have three and I want to keep them.” Jinyoung turned around and mustered the other. “I’ll let you know.” With this being said the ancient vampire turned around and left the room. 

***

When JB entered the dining room he felt like joining a tea party, but with a more sophisticated atmosphere. The table was set with champagne glasses, jugs of blood in boxes of ice in between silver candelabras and white napkins. To Jaebum all this felt surreal. A while ago he was stressed over his essay deadline and now he was “dining” with vampires. His mouth became dry when the smell of his new favorite drink reached his nose. He gulped and sat down where Jinyoung led him to. Finally the whole house was present and he had the chance to muster each of them. The skinniest of them all stood up, welcomed him and told him their final decision that they agreed on him staying if he wanted to. Jaebum didn’t know if he should be happy about that or sad that he really had to leave behind his past human life. Anyway, he thanked the vampire and looked expectantly towards Jinyoung, the one he was most familiar with.  
Then the still standing, extremely handsome one started to introduce himself as Mark and JB listened attentively. He couldn’t stop developing an enormous admiration for the oldest and he could see how affectionate the fit vampire next to him stared at their leader. Mark was once the best fighter of a Viking tribe in 1070. After seeing empires rise and fall in Europe he spent most of his life traveling through the Americas and Asia where he met his partner Jackson. He speaks many languages and is very wise, highly respected and one of the oldest members of an ancient vampire council. The head of the clan sat down and the muscular, a bit shorter, but nevertheless beautiful vampire next to him stood up and smiled brightly at him. Jackson’s story was as fascinating, telling his own tale, being “born” in China in the 14th century, he was always a fighter, who can handle well all kinds of weapons, but his favorite was always a saber. He met Mark when Hong Kong became popular with foreigners and more or less since then they had a thing going on with each other.  
Jackson also told him his various names and enjoyed the new vampire’s gaze on his fat golden “W” dangling from his neck. During one of their travels they encountered Jinyoung.  
The reserved male stood up and introduced himself. As third oldest vampire in their house, being “born” in 1777, one year after America’s independence and more than a decade before the French revolution, he elaborated more on the historical changes he experienced and how he and the other two often met by chance while traveling. Although, in later times Jinyoung mostly stayed in Korea and lived as a literati and teacher. By listening to this, to JB traveling seemed to be their most favorite past-time activity which he could understand since they do not need to care at all about money or food. They could live a privileged life in pomp and luxury if they wanted.  
Jinyoung caught his eyes, the older vampire’s dark orbs capturing him. They stared at each other until Jinyoung sat down and the tall, extravagantly dressed vampire stood up. Even though he introduced himself in his original name, he wanted JB also to use his nickname Bambam. He was once a young Thai prince who ran away from home and presented a story similar to JB’s. He loves Korea, the place where Yugyeom is, so he stays and is with his mate. Bambam was turned at the beginning of the century but loves to live in the current time. He explains that he is totally into fashion and according to himself, he always criticizes his fellow house mates because their fashion sense is horrible, mainly outdated and too boring.  
Then the youngest of them, only turned in the 90s in the States, stood up. He had a slight American accent and after talking about the basics, he added that he loves to dance, although he seems to be very shy and insecure. That he had a feeding-problem JB found out only later on after living a few weeks with them.  
When the boys all turned to him, he became nervous. So, he should also give a short self introduction? With a little sigh he stood up and talked in brief about his short past human life.  
After that, Mark raised his blood filled glass and gave a toast about the brotherhood staying strong. During their dinner they casually talked about various topics until JB remembered about the unanswered question of his cats being able to stay with him in this house. He leaned to the person sitting next to him which happened to be Jackson and asked in a whispered tone if they had decided. Jackson smirked at him and loudly said “Sure, we have talked about your kittens. You know some of us think cats are delicious…” JB’s eyes widened and then formed to slits. This was not something to joke about. The three cats were like his daughters and he truly missed them. He was really grateful to Youngjae who took care of them. Mark shot him an amused look, but then raised his hand. “Don’t worry my friend, you can keep your children, as long as you do so in your personal space which means your room. Is this fine for you?” Jaebum only nodded and blushed. He was the youngest vampire, but not in their human age and he was still not sure how to manage that, since as a human he didn’t like any improper addressing or rude behavior from his youngsters.  
Soon after they finished their feast JB retired into his room, exhausted of all these new experiences, he fell onto the soft cover of his bed. He could really get used to this new lifestyle. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. He invited the waiting person and was not even surprised when Jinyoung entered. The older vampire simply offered his help and advice if something came up. JB thanked him for his concern and wished him a “good night” before he left. The new vampire was grateful that the beauty seemed to understand how difficult all this was for him. A new life, a new home and suddenly he could only focus on making music. He still was debating with himself if this was good or bad and what the final price would be for it. An immortal life doing what he always wanted to do… there had to be a flaw somewhere. When he closed his eyes, he pictured the delicate face, the broad shoulders, muscular upper arms and wide chest of Jinyoung. Why was he so intrigued by the old vampire? He was totally out of his league and why would he even think about a man and his rose colored, soft seeming lips?

***

Over the weeks JB got used to the villa, the new lifestyle and the new brothers in his life. Even though Youngjae was extremely sad that JB decided to move into a fraternity house (he couldn’t think of any other reasonable excuse), they both met up on a regular basis and kept their friendship as normal as possible. It happened that the younger sometimes made a comment about his pale skin or that he was complaining that JB was always too busy on campus to meet up for lunch or afternoon tea, but somehow it worked out quite well. Youngjae’s brother moved in and they even got two dogs, the younger being more than happy that the cats are gone because of his slight allergy.  
With the help of the vampires JB could set up his own recording studio so he spent most of his time there while he took online courses to continue his studies. The older ones taught him about investment, identity manipulation and that there would come a certain time in life where he had to say goodbye to his family and friends because he would always stay young and wealthy. JB understood very quickly that it was his greatest luck to have been found by them. Jinyoung was a wonderful person to spend time with and often the two of them sat for days in silence reading in the library. Jaebum admired the older vampire, his knowledge and wisdom, his writing skills and creativity. One time he discovered a small shelf in the library full of the other’s journals and poetry collections. He didn’t realize until late that he fell in love with the other.  
There was always a little bit of a sad aura surrounding Jinyoung and JB wouldn’t dare to ask about his private matters. He saw that Jinyoung didn’t care much if the other couples shared affection openly while they were all together in one room. However, JB always wondered why he was alone. After one meal JB approached Mark to ask why Jinyoung had no mate even though he lived already for many decades. “It is not my right to talk about his feelings. Please wait until he opens up to you himself. He is a very gentle soul and doesn’t trust easily, so you may need some patience.” With this the eldest smiled knowingly at him and left.  
JB paid attention and found out that Jinyoung always made sure that he was fine, he was not disturbed much by the younger vampires and that he had no problem with drinking, and he always explained a lot to him. Despite both being more on the quiet side, they still enjoyed some conversations and after a while JB felt like wanting to thank the other. So he did some research and bought something very suitable and special. He would give the gift when the time was right and not now when the house was in uproar again because Yugyeom was out “hunting” once more. 

***

Bambam stumbled over his long feet through the door into the game room. “Hyung, he is gone again.” Mark quickly looked up and frowned, his long fingers still intertwined with Jackson’s. Their youngest member was every now and then too hungry to live on animal blood and searched for a willing human. This was something the elder forbid if the younger ones wanted to live under his protection. Now it was again time to show Yugyeom the restrictions and laws of the house. Before Bambam could say more he was out of the door and Jackson knew their elder needed a shoulder to lean on when he was finished with punishing their now second youngest.  
Mark knew the young dancer by heart now and made his way quickly to a goth-bar where Yugyeom’s hunting ground was in the past. At first the younger said he wanted to visit “old friends”, but Mark knew very well that he was searching for an eager consent giving blood donor – preferably a young, innocent maiden in her early twenties – his favorite pray. Once he told the elder he loved the way they looked at him in admiration when he danced to the slow rhythm of a sinful down-tempo song. The ancient vampire entered without a problem and tried to find the dancer by his scent, but there were too many people wearing cheap perfume and the smell of alcohol, smoke and lust was too heavy. Therefore, the elder walked majestically through the slowly dancing crowd until he found his missing brother. Secretly he walked up behind him and whispered into the sensible ear of the younger. Instantly Yugyeom let go of the beauty he was dancing with and let Mark lead him out of the crowded, loud bar. After that no word was exchanged, no sorry, no angry remarks. The blonde vampire led him into a chamber of their basement. They usually used the same room. There was a huge soft four-poster bed with black linen and lots of cushions. Before Yugyeom lay down, he let his jacket and shirt slide down his broad shoulders and muscular back. Instead of speaking a word, Mark pressed the younger into the mattress. This was the elder’s way, he didn’t speak much, he was more of an action person. Yugyeom appreciated it though, since he was desperately in need of blood and the old vampire blood became his favorite drug. After feeding he lay there for hours being the happiest he could ever be in his existence. The youngest never tried to question why Mark would do that, why he would share this special, highly valuable gift. He silently thanked him by letting the ancient one take him in any way he wanted. The blood bonded them in an intimate way and the others probably would be upset if they knew about their little secret arrangement. They both had their partners and were happy with them, just, this arrangement was like something they needed. Maybe Mark was wary of his vampire life and Yugyeom himself was just desperate to have someone who needed him and helped him through this difficult time when he craved nothing more than the feeling of warm copper tasting blood on his tongue, running down his thirsty throat. Mark understood the youngster’s hunger, but still, he tried hard to get him off human blood. It was not their time and place anymore to feed on people – the times were too dangerous to be caught and killed, and Mark wanted to protect his family at any cost.  
Yugyeom always got off when Mark fed him, when the blood spilled into his greedy mouth. This was very special to them, very personal and Mark never told anyone – not even Yugyeom – that he, when he was so close to the young vampire, he could see snippets from his past human life. Personal things he didn’t dare to say out loud, so he kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the moment with their youngest. For them it was not cheating, it was a secret pact that they simply needed to keep their vampires in check and since Mark was their oldest and head of the clan, nobody would ever dare to challenge him.

***

JB was totally ok with the animal blood they consumed since he never really had a chance to taste human blood thanks to Jinyoung. His cravings were stilled by their daily “dinner”, but somehow he craved something else. The cats stilled his urge for physical contact a little and he was glad that he had them to cuddle, but without being much around Youngjae or his family, only in the presence of the other vampires, he felt a little bit lonely. He used to cuddle with his friend or was used to get a hug from his mom, but all this time he spent with the other vampires he feared to become anti-social. He loved working on his music and every now and then Yugyeom would join him since he also liked a very similar music style, but still, he felt a tiny bit lost.  
One evening, when he wanted to finish a new song Jinyoung joined him in the recording studio. He played his new song titled “Lost” for the other vampire and felt proud due to Jinyoung’s honest feedback which was extremely positive. This night Jinyoung invited him to his library. They were talking over a bottle of Chateau Margaux in front of the cozy fireplace. Jaebum enjoyed the company and atmosphere and was enchanted by Jinyoung’s beautiful facial features that the fire sculptured on his pale face. The older vampire turned on some classical music in the background and they talked for hours until Jinyoung became quiet. JB used this moment to take out his little present for the other. He laid the small package into the other’s lap and waited for him to speak. “What is this?” “Oh, just a little something to show my appreciation. You really helped me a lot over the last months. And thanks to you I am able to stay away from human blood. I cannot even imagine how hard it must be for you guys, especially for Yugyeom.” Jinyoung smiled honestly and the small whiskers around his eyes showed which made JBs insides heating up. Why was he so incredibly handsome, his character so soft and intelligent, his body a sin in itself. When the older vampire unwrapped the present he was more than surprised to see an original copy of Chaucer’s Canterbury Tales. How attentive JB was, how did he know how much he treasured such things? “I cannot express my gratitude. How did you even know that I love originals?” Jinyoung looked JB straight into the eyes, a habit that he already got used to. They smiled at each other, both knowing that they understood each other on a different level. Then Jinyoung put the old manuscript down and stared absent mindedly into the fire. He began to speak in a low tone, slowly telling Jaebum about his previous life as a vampire before he settled in Seoul, when he was wandering and losing friends and companions. “You see, since they were all taken from me I never fully trusted anyone anymore. I am not sure, but I think I am still heartbroken. The others really tried to help me, but I didn’t want help. I was happy with the way I lived but then you came along and now I fear that I cannot like you since my past experiences taught me I am not meant to be with someone.” Jinyoung’s honesty overwhelmed the younger vampire and he just stared. “Sorry to bother you with my depressing story, but I thought you might want to know why I usually do not seek company except yours these days. I definitely did not tell it to get your pity. I know that I couldn’t do anything against what had happened, but still, I am still sad that I survived all this time and got away.” “Please, don’t say that. I can understand you and I for sure do not pity you. I feel sad about what happened to you and wished you could keep your lovers, but at the same time, I am really happy that you are still alive, or, as alive as we are.” Jinyoung smiled forlornly at him and nodded. He was content that he finally confessed to Jaebum since he really wanted to tell him why he was too insecure and hurt to find a new mate, or why he didn’t approach him earlier. That they met in this alley that night was due to faith, he was certain about it. It would take a while for him to truly love JB with all he was and express this love, but he was pretty sure that he would gain the confidence to be with the younger vampire. It would take time and he tried to make Jaebum understand his condition so he would not rush them into physical desires.  
They looked at each other and Jinyoung, despite his reluctance and wish to take it slow leaned closer to the singer and tried to be brave. Jaebum welcomed the other’s lips and enjoyed their new intimacy. He had dreamed so long about this moment. In thousand years he would never have guessed that Jinyoung took the initiative to kiss him. Very slowly he reached out to capture the older vampire’s cheek with his big hand. They deepened the kiss and gently Jinyoung played with his permed black locks. He knew Jinyoung was a fragile, hurt soul, but he would be patient and understanding as long as it took to make the other comfortable, he wanted to stay by his side until forever if this even existed. JB finally understood what it was that Mark and Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam felt when they were with their mates. It was as if one’s body was drawn to the side of the other and the world solely revolves around the partner. He wanted to make it right, to make Jinyoung forget his sad past, gift him new, good memories and give him a new future together. Side by side they would walk through the centuries with their brothers and finally, JB felt that being a vampire wasn’t that bad.


End file.
